No sé quien eres
by friki-chan-99
Summary: Ichigo se enamora de una chica sin nisiquiera conocer su nombre o quien es, el sólo sabe que está perdidamente enamorado de ella. ¿Conseguirá decir lo que siente? O ¿Sólo se limitara a observarla en silencio?¡Pasen por Favor!Un One-shot dedicado a ustedes


**************** ¡SEAN BIENVENIDOS! ****************

**N/A:** ¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Espero que estén bien por ahí. Ojalá y les guste este pequeño One-shot que hice con mucho cariño para ustedes Ichihimistas de corazón ¡Que lo disfruten!

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran maestro Tite Kubo-sama. Pero la historia si es completamente mía (=D) Yo no obtengo ningún tipo de beneficio, más que a ustedes les agrade esta historia y su agradecimiento.

_Cada día, al salir del trabajo, cambiaba mi destino a casa al centro comercial. No es que siempre necesitara comprar algo, solo era una excusa egoísta el ir a ese lugar; Verla sentada en el mismo lugar, en el café de siempre. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba…._

—Buenas noches, señorita ¿Puedo tomar su orden? —Acerco sus pasos a ella, un joven mesero.

_Ella siempre pedía una orden de donas y un capuchino, y como era su costumbre, se sentaba en la mesa detrás de el vidrio, el mejor lugar para observarla desde el bar que yo frecuentaba._

—Sí — respondió ella. — Me gustaría tomar un capuchino, acompañado de unas donas por favor — Terminó de ordenar.

—Enseguida, Señorita— Afirmo el joven mesero, terminando de apuntar la orden.

_Cada vez que la veía sentada sola, en aquel lugar, pensaba que tal vez esperaba a alguien. Quizá su novio o tal vez su esposo. Pero nunca llegaba nadie para acompañarla. Relativamente no sabía nada de ella, excepto que todos los días visitaba ese café por las noches._

—Señorita, aquí esta su orden— apareció aquel mesero, de nuevo en su presencia.

—Sí, gracias— respondió sonriendo, disponiéndose a disfrutar de su orden.

_Y así, verla todos los días, en la distancia, sin saber quien era, se volvió un hábito. No, mejor dicho, se volvió una necesidad. Esperar con ansiedad a que el día terminara y que llegara la noche, para salir disparado del trabajo al centro comercial y desear que mi auto volara para llegar de inmediato, no era algo normal en mí. Definitivamente algo extraño estaba pasando en mí. ¿Qué era este sentimiento extraño que me invadía con el solo hecho de verla? ¿Por qué mi corazón se aceleraba tanto, sin ni siquiera estar cerca de ella? Quería encontrar las respuestas a todas esas preguntas. Pensé que al verla todos los días lo sabría de inmediato, pero solo provoco más curiosidad en mí por conocerla. Aunque si solo de verla en la distancia hacia que mis manos sudaran ¿Qué pasaría cuando le hablara? Y ¿Cuando seria ese día?... _

—Um…disculpe— hablo ella, llamando al mesero— ¿Me podría dar la cuenta? — preguntó.

— ¡Sí! Enseguida— Afirmó, aquel joven.

—"_**¿Ya se va?"**_ — Pensé al ver su acción— ¡La cuenta por favor! —llame de inmediato al primer que mesero que vi.

_Tal vez hoy seria ese día…_

—Enseguida, señor— Me respondió.

— ¡Dese prisa por favor! — le dije, mientras la miraba de reojo. Ella estaba a punto de irse ya.

—Aquí tiene, señor—dijo dándome la cuenta.

— ¡Si! ¡Sí! ¡Tome! — Dije apurado — ¡Quédese con el cambio! — La mire por ultima vez, pero ella ya no estaba.

_Salí de inmediato del bar, buscándola con la mirada, había mucha gente y difícilmente tenia la posibilidad de encontrarla._

—"_**¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡Es la primera vez que me decido a hablarle y enseguida la pierdo de vista!"**__— _Me dije, mientras la seguía buscando.

_El centro comercial era enorme, era como un suicidio perderse en él y para agravar las cosas, tanta gente a mi alrededor no ayudaba en nada. Pero su hermosa cabellera y su perfecta silueta destacaban de cualquiera, tal vez eso me ayudaría a encontrarla._

—"_**¡Ahí esta!"**__—_pensé, al verla.

_Una sonrisa de satisfacción, se dibujo de inmediato en mí. Pero no tardo en borrarse, al verla en el interior de una tienda de… ¿vestidos de novia? Algo en mi corazón se quebró, pude oírlo claramente y en un segundo mis sentidos colapsaron. Estaba portando un vestido blanco, y a su alrededor se encontraban varias vendedoras, todas arreglándola, ayudándola a verse realmente bien. Aunque nunca me imagine que su belleza pudiera ser aun mayor de la que ya era…_

—"_**¿Se va a…casar?"**_— Pensé, desconcertado.

_Ella no tenia novio, ni era casada…al menos eso era lo que pensaba. En verdad parecía un tonto, parado frente a la tienda observando toda la escena. Pude darme cuenta de un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, seguramente se debía a los halagos de las vendedoras por quedarle perfectamente el vestido. Realmente se veía muy linda, cualquiera que fuera el hombre con el que se casara, seguro seria el hombre mas afortunado sobre la tierra…_

—Creo que ya es hora de irme…—dije un poco desilusionado, y la mire por última vez, admirando su belleza.

_Al parecer era el adiós de mi amor no correspondido, aunque desde un principio todo esto fue una locura. Acosarla en secreto durante un largo tiempo, definitivamente no era algo agradable después de todo. Ni yo mismo me reconocía._

— ¿Cómo puede existir un ser tan hermoso? —me pregunté, mientras conducía mi auto a casa.

_Su imagen vestida de novia, tan reluciente para mis ojos, no desaparecía de mi mente. Tenia que aceptar que el vestido le quedaba perfectamente, aun si no me gustaba el hecho de que se casara._

—"_**Me pregunto que tipo de persona es su futuro esposo"**_—pensé.

_Al día siguiente, mis ánimos estaban aún más abajo que el mismísimo suelo. Ese día fue el más largo e insoportable que ninguno, en otras palabras… ¡fue un asco! Mi mente no conseguía despejarse lo suficiente para concentrarse en algo que no fuera ella. Sin darme cuenta, me encontraba sentado en el mismo bar de siempre. Aunque había decidido dejar de "acosarla" en secreto, mi corazón dolido me llevo a ese lugar…_

—Disculpe señor, ¿Qué va a tomar? — dijo un mesero, acercándose a mi.

—Lo mismo de siempre— respondí de inmediato, sin apartar mi vista del frente.

_Como siempre, ella estaba sentada en el mismo lugar, el mismo mesero que la atendía y también la misma orden de siempre. Y Por supuesto, no podía faltar esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. La miraba fijamente, cada movimiento que hacia, y aún no desaparecía aquella pregunta de mi mente, esa que siempre me hacia al verla, ¿Cómo era posible que mi corazón latiera tan fuerte por ella?...No, la verdad siempre he sabido la respuesta a esa pregunta, era algo simple, tan simple… ¡Me enamore de ella desde el primer momento en que la vi! En verdad existía alguien de quien me podría enamorar como un loco, sin ni siquiera tocarla, hablarle o escuchar su voz. O en verdad existía alguien tan estúpido que se podría enamorar de esa forma, y ese estúpido era yo._

— ¡L-La cuenta por favor! — grité de inmediato, saliendo de mis pensamientos, al ver que ella ya se iba de el café.

—S-Señor, pero su orden aún no esta lista— dijo sorprendido, aquel mesero.

—No importa— dije callándolo— ¡Aquí tiene! —deje en sus manos lo suficiente para cubrir mi pedido.

_Salí rápidamente del bar, buscándola por los pasillos y un mar de gente._

. —_**"Se perfectamente que ella no es para mi, se que no puede sentir lo mismo que yo… ¡Pero! ¡Pero!"**_— me dije, mientras corría.

— ¡Auch! — Escuché una dulce voz, quejarse.

— ¡Lo siento! ¿Estas bi- dije disculpándome, pero mis palabras se detuvieron por la impresión de verla frente a mi.

_La persona con la que había tropezado, no era otra más que ella. .._

—Sí, no se preocupe. Estoy bien— me respondió, pero en cuanto alzo la mirada para ver mi rostro, reaccionó de la misma manera que yo.

—"_**Te encontré"**_—pensé. — P-Permíteme ayudarte— dije nerviosamente, extendiendo mi mano para ayudarle.

_Ella solo asintió nerviosamente. Yo tome con delicadeza su blanca y frágil mano, como si de verdad se tratase de algo que se rompiera con facilidad, y un inevitable escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, al sentir su mano sobre la mía._

—"_**Aun si muriera hoy, jamás olvidaría este sentimiento"**_— pensé, mientras sostenía su mano.

—Um…—trató de hablar.

— ¡Ah, lo siento! — dije soltando su mano.

—N-No, está bien— dijo tímidamente, mientras llevaba su mano a su pecho.

_Los nervios carcomían mis sentidos, y no me dejaban pensar con claridad. Después de eso, no sabia que decir, estaba tan nervioso por tenerla frente a mí y poder haber escuchado su dulce voz. Además de ver de cerca esos lindos tímidos ojos._

—T-Tengo que irme—habló interrumpiendo el silencio y dándose la vuelta para seguir su camino.

—"_**Es verdad, tengo algo que decirle"**_—me dije, haciendo a un lado mis nervios y preocupaciones—_**"¡No puedo dejarla ir, sin decir nada!"**_— ¡Espera! — dije, deteniéndola y tomando una vez más su frágil mano.

— ¿Eh? — Soltó sorprendida por mi atrevimiento.

_Estoy seguro de que mi corazón iba a estallar, pero tenia que confesarle mis sentimientos por muy estúpidos que fueran._

—S-Se que probablemente esto sueno raro…y que tal vez no te importe en absoluto. También se que estás comprometida y que pronto te casaras…pero, aun así quiero que sepas… ¡Que me gustas! ¡Que te quiero, sin ni siquiera conocerte! ¡Y que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti! — Al fin le confesé, con todo el sonrojo que mis mejillas pudieran demostrar.

—N-No…esto es un error— Habló tartamudeando. Sus ojos grises estaban muy abiertos, lógicamente estaba sorprendida por mi repentina confesión.

—"_**¿Un error?"**_—Pensé con gran miedo— S-Sí, lo sé. Todo esto es un error y una gran estupidez— dije soltando su mano. — Discúlpame por favor. —le dije alejando rápidamente de ella, casi corriendo.

— ¡E-Espere! — Me gritó.

—"_**No, no quiero escuchar que me rechaces"**_—pensé, mientras caminaba más deprisa, tratando de perderla. —_**"¡Se perfectamente que mi amor por ti es un completo error!"**_

_Mis apresurados pasos me llevaron directo al estacionamiento, para escapar inmediatamente, como si se tratara de puro instinto. Al llegar a mi auto, rápidamente abrí la puerta, pero entonces…_

— ¡Por favor, espere! —dijo, interrumpiendo mi huida.

— ¿P-Porque…estás aquí? —pregunte, sorprendido al verla. Estaba muy agitada.

—Al fin… lo alcanzo— dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento. —Necesito decirle que-

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡No me lo digas por favor! — Le dije apretando mis puños— ¡Se que son un problema para ti mis sentimientos! ¡Pero por favor no quiero oír tu rechazo! ¡Yo sólo te he ama-

_No pude terminar de decir la oración, porque mis sentidos se paralizaron por su repentina acción. Ella tímidamente posó sus manos sobre mi pecho y se levantó de puntillas para besarme dulcemente. Yo no podía pensar en nada, mi mente estaba en blanco._

—Está equivocado— soltó ella separándose de mi— Sus sentimientos no son un problema para mi. Al contrario yo… estaba muy feliz por escucharle decir eso, ¡Realmente me hizo muy feliz ¡

—Pero…—dije sorprendido. —Yo te vi en aquella tienda…con un vestido de novia.

— ¿Eh? — Se sorprendió— Ah, eso fue porque estaba probando los vestidos que acababan de llegar. — dijo recordando.

— ¿Qué? — le pregunté extrañado. No entendía muy bien del todo.

—Yo soy la propietaria de esa tienda, por eso me estaba probando los vestidos. No fue el único que me probé. — me explicó.

—"_**¿Propietaria?"**_—pensé aún más sorprendido que antes. — _**"¡Ah por dios! ¡Soy un idiota!**_"

— ¿Sucede algo? — me preguntó preocupada.

—N-No, lo que pasa es que yo…pensé que estabas comprometida, por eso…— traté de decirle.

—Por eso decía que era un error— dijo sonriéndome. — Yo no estoy comprometida ni nada.

—Ya veo…—dije apenado. Todo había sido un malentendido.

—La verdad es que yo también me enamore de usted sin ni siquiera conocerlo — me confesó.

— ¿Eh? ¿Lo dices en serio? — le pregunte.

—S-Sí…— me respondió. — Todos los días voy a un café por las noches, entonces fue cuando lo vi a usted. Estaba sentado en el bar frente al café. Desde ese momento me sentí atraída por usted sin darme cuenta. Siempre lo observaba sin que usted se diera cuenta. Pero jamás me imaginé atreverme a hablar con usted.

—"_**No puede ser…"**_— pensé desconcertado. — _**"Ella sentía lo mismo que yo"**_

—Por eso por favor, no se arrepienta de lo que siente. — dijo llevando sus manos a su pecho. —Yo le quiero mucho— dijo mirándome.

_Todo este tiempo he estado sufriendo por ti…_

—Sí, yo también te quiero mucho— le dije abrazándola contra mi pecho, muy fuertemente. — Te amo — le susurre al oído.

_Tú has sido la causa de largas noches sin dormir y sin consuelo…_

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — le pregunté.

_Pero al final..._

—I-Inoue Orihime— me respondió tímidamente. — ¿Cuál es el tuyo? — pregunto.

_Sobre todas las cosas…_

—Kurosaki Ichigo, el hombre que se enamoró de ti perdidamente— Le dije antes de fundirnos en un tierno y dulce beso.

_Puedo estar contigo._

**N/A:** ¡¿Qué tal? Espero y les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Este es un regalo que hice para ustedes, como agradecimiento a todo su apoyo que me han dado con mis otras historias. Y si por ahí quieren más, me avisan. Nos vemos, les quiero mucho.

FRIKI-CHAN =)


End file.
